Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion
by Alphawolfben
Summary: It has happened King has finally taken over Jasper and has most of Jasper prisoners it's up to Runt and Princess to lead the rebellion to take back their home from the Rogues.
1. Prologue

**Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

It has been 5 weeks since it all happened one minute your with your family relaxing by your parents side with your brother and sister down below then BANG! it happens. You see your family taken in front of your eyes with blood staining the green wet grass.

To see your brother and sister taken as well as your parents in front of your eyes as Kate fights the rogues before spilling blood which was Kate's blood shocking me seeing the Alpha of the family actually dripping with her own blood. Never mind seeing my farther not standing a chance against the rogues being thrown around until almost passing out from scars all over his grey fur bleeding badly. If it wasn't for a female wolf who Runt now knew as Princess saving him and hiding me till she came to get me and take me to the last few wolves in my pack.

It was bad when we both got their no one was their Runt overheard Garth and Winston had died in the first few minutes of the invasion whilst Runt then saw something that made his heart shatter his farther was there but wasn't going to hold on forever he was bleeding internally and if Runt and the others didn't find Eve or the healers from the pack Humphrey would simply die in pain and agony. Since Runt was the only one of the family their who wasn't injured the pack asked him to take the lead of the rebellion before he passed out in exhaustion.

It was very hard for Runt he had no other family their or pack healers to comfort him luckily some of Kate and Humphrey's friends where there to look after him. Marcel and Paddy had agreed to fly over Jasper and check it out everyday for the pack whilst Hutch and Candu would look after Runt and help him with leading the pack if he needed it. Sadly he already had a job to do many of the remaining pack members classed Princess the one Runt classed as family for saving him was being kept prisoner for being part of King and his mate Queen's pack who nobody had heard about and lived to tell the tail.

Runt arrived to see Princess get clawed in the face by Candu "How could you take the Alphas you are scum you bitch!" Candu snarled as Runt ran over "Candu back off she isn't one of them!" Runt snapped before everyone looked at him confused "How can you say that they took your family" Runt heard a Omega say in the back of the den all Runt dose is turn to them all taking a deep breath. "She can't be because she saved me twice now didn't help King take Jasper before and has always kept me safe" Runt said strongly as Princess got up walking beside me "I will forgive you this time Candu you didn't know" Princess said kindly snapping slightly at him before she asked everyone to leave the den which they did after Runt nodded at them.

After they all left Princess suddenly pinned Runt to the wall smirking since he was still just a pup to her "Hello my small Runt" she said making Runt laugh nervously "Hello Princess" Runt replied shakily before she licked his small muzzle shocking him as she let him drop down looking at her wide-eyed. "You can call me Terra Runt" Princess said making Runt look up at her "Er okay Terra but why lick me?" Runt asked clearly scared now. Princess simply walked to him and curled round him "Keeping you safe cause your my little guy" Princess smiled making him blush madly as he looked at her.

"Look Runt" Princess said before he looked up at her "Your mother told me to look after you till she returns" Princess started till Runt interrupted her hearing her say my mother "She's alive then" Runt said wagging his tail happily at the good news he just heard about his mom being alive making Princess smile. "Yes Runt she's alive I Promise you we will get her and your brother and sister back from my parents" Princess said strongly before Runt fell asleep in happiness.

7 months had past since the Rogues took over Jasper and now things have gotten slightly better with the help of Marcel and Paddy Runt and Princess have been able to send strikes against the Rogues and rescue some pack Members. Sadly losing a few wolves themselves Candu died whilst freeing Claudette which Runt has no clue where she could be but knows Fleet is missing her massively. They where also able to free Eve and the pack healers thanks to two teams sent in so Humphrey is now recovering. Sadly no one has heard anything on Kate or Stinky there have been talks they are in the Alpha den being torchered and even raped from what some wolves have seen. At first Runt and Princess's pack was at a low 10 pack members but now it's up to 30 with a few pack members going to other packs in Canada to ask for reinforcements to take Jasper back!

Runt and Princess's pack are about to group up and start planning their first counter attack but first Runt had to find his sister and hopefully she had a group of wolves with her but that was the packs first goal. Runt knew Fleet wanted to find her as well as Humphrey and Eve. Since The Great Games they had been a couple and with them separated it was hard for Fleet and Runt as well as Humphrey being away from Stinky and Kate they had to find Claudette and get their numbers up before they attacked. Runt had to find Claudette for the pack for Humphrey and for himself!

**Well this was the first chapter the character Queen was made by Lilly Omega who inspired me to do this story. **


	2. Reunion

**Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion **

**Chapter 2 Reunion **

The pack had been searching for Claudette a total of 2 weeks now Humphrey was still very badly injured Eve said she had,done all she could for Runt's dad only Kate, Claudette and Stinky returning would he start to gather strength knowing his whole family isSafe and protected. Runt had not much time with Humphrey like he use to since Fleet and Princess have been keeping Runt busy luckily Hutch promised to help Runt with some Alpha duties so Runt could see his dad and until they found Claudette.

It was pretty late at night and Eve asked Runt and Princess if they could rest for Humphrey's sake as they both nodded as everyone laid down and rested whilst Fleet was keeping close to Humphrey for Runt since he had to watch the pack being the leader of the Rebellion. As Runt walked up a small hill to look over the pack he heard screaming coming from the west he knew it was coming from Jasper as he lay down whimpering hoping Stinky and Kate where okay with the monster wolves of Banff.

Humphrey was thinking about his beautiful mate Kate and two missing pups Claudette and Stinky as he laid down with his side and leg bleeding from all the walking the pack had to do that day he looked up when he heard the scream to see Runt on the top of the hill whimpering making Humphrey try to be w supportive farther and try to get up and go to his youngest pup to comfort him. As Humphrey was getting up Princess stopped him making him focus on her "I'll look after him Humphrey just rest okay" Princess said as he nodded resting his aching grey furred body once knew Princess would look after his son like Kate did to him he just hoped she would make sure he was safe whilst Humphrey did his best to look strong for him and his family once they found them.

Runt felt so alone his family was separated most the time Runt would look to his sister for this since she always knew what to say and was there for him. But now with his brother and mother still in Banff and Claudette in hiding he had no clue what he was going to do and how he would free Jasper from King and Queen. Just as he was about to fall asleep he saw two paws in front of him as he looked up to see Princess laying down beside him smiling "Hey Runt you okay your dads worried about you" Princess said as Runt just looked over his shoulder towards Jasper as Princess licked his soft back "My mom and dad won't kill them Runt they need them and you know that" Princess said softly making Runt feel warm inside whenever she talked like that. "I know Terra I'm just worried what they are doing to them" Runt said before Princess could reply they saw Marcel and Paddy land next to them.

"What's the news" Princess asked as Paddy looked at Runt out of breath "There's a group of wolves heading your way guys" Paddy said as Runt got up with Princess "Rogues" He asked getting a shake "No they are no Rogues they seem to be searching for something" Marcel said as Princess looked at Runt and nodded "Alright Runt just be safe for Humphrey" Princess said as Runt followed Marcel and Paddy looking back at Princess "You're worried" Runt smirked and before Princess could say another word he ran into the forest.

Claudette, Kate and Stinky had been travelling for a total of 3 days and everyone was getting tired as Claudette looked back at the two of them and laid down with them "Mom will we find Runt and dad" Stinky asked making Kate look at them "I hope so dear without them I can't see how we will beat the Rogues" Kate said just then they all heard something in the trees as they all went into defensive stances ready for a fight if it was the Rogues before two birds dropped in front of the three of them making Stinky scream like a little girl. "Marcel Paddy" Kate cried running over to hug them as Claudette laughed looking at her brother "that scream was hilarious brother" She laughed before Stinky tackled her play fighting with her as Kate hugged the goose and duck.

Runt watched as his missing family members where happy he couldn't take it anymore they were all happy and had no clue about himself or Humphrey being injured as he jumped out the tree line. "Mom" Runt called making Kate look over and nearly break down "Runt that you" Kate said nearly losing her voice before Runt could say another word she was on him licking him all over making Runt laugh from her constant licking. After she left him his brother and sister started on him making the two birds laugh "After you have all stopped with the tongue bath we need to go" Runt announced before Kate stopped him "Runt we need to get back to the pack before the Rogues find us" Kate said as Runt shook his head "No mom we need to go to ours it's dad" Runt said making the three wolves look at him "Humphrey he's alive" Kate said making Runt smile seeing Kate's tail wag "yes mom he's with the pack but is badly wounded and needs you three with him right now" Runt commanded before Kate jumped over him heading into the forest "Mom wrong way" Runt called as Stinky and Claudette jumped over hi, "too slow little brother" Stinky called making Runt roll his eyes and run after them.

Humphrey was watching the tree line for Runt returning with whoever the group of wolves were hoping they where reinforcements or a group from his pack as he saw something he thought he wouldn't see again as Kate, Claudette, Stinky and Runt jumped out the tree line looking at the pack. Humphrey had never been so happy in all his life before he could get up to make them notice him everyone ran to greet them making him just lay their sadly as Princess lay with Humphrey to keep him company making Humphrey happy since someone besides Kate and his family cared about him.

Kate was trying her best to find Humphrey over the pack before she saw Fleet running like the speed of sound to Claudette tackling her to the ground licking and kissing her making Kate smile that her daughter was reunited with her mate. Kate was still looking for Humphrey before she saw him stand up weakly making the pack all make a path as the pups ran to him hugging him after not seeing him in months as Runt walked over to Princess getting a groom from her as Kate smiled seeing her family was finally back together as the pups moved away from Humphrey as she walked towards Humphrey with a smile on her face the biggest since her pups birth and hermarriage but then ...


	3. Unite!

**Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion**

**Chapter 3 Unite! **

Before Kate could reach Humphrey he was thrown the the ground by Princess as a group of wolves jumped over her and landed snarling at the pack! "It's the Rogues everyone get ready" Runt howled as the Rebellion and Rogues collided for the first time.

Runt was frozen on the spot he had never seen combat like this as he saw blood flying everywhere Humphrey used all his strength to get up and run to Runt "Son snap out of it!" Humphrey called snapping Runt back to reality as he scanned the area seeing Princess dodging a Rogue before being clawed in the face stunning her. Runt saw this and ran over slashing the Rogues chest open making blood drip from the wolves chest as Princess bit into the Rogues neck snapping it dead before looking at Runt and licking him "thank you Runt" she smiled before going to help Stinky as Runt ran to Kate and Humphrey.

Before Kate and Runt could get to Humphrey's side a white wolf kicked him into a wall knocking the wind out of him as Kate ran towards the wolf and was about to dig her teeth and claws into the wolf before being countered and pinned. "Queen" Kate snapped as Queen smirked looking over at Runt. "Stay here Kate" Queen said walking towards Runt before Queen could attack Runt Hutch jumped in and scared Queens eye making her groan in pain. Hutch was then thrown with such force he hit a rock breaking his back killing him instantly making everyone look in horror as King walked in alongside Queen chuckling evilly.

Nar's saw the couple advancing into the main fight towards Fleet and Claudette who where busy with two other Rogue Alpha's. "FLEET" Nar's roared but with everything going on Fleet didn't hear him. Nar's swallowed his fear and ran to save his son from the Rogue leaders. Other Rogue's tried their best to stop Nar's but he was not going to let his son die as he kept going straight towards King. By the time Nar's arrived King was about to silence the couple fighting together. Nar's jumped in front of Claudette and Fleet fighting King off whilst Fleet and Claudette jumped away and tried their best to fight Queen as Fleet's fur started turning red from the blood he was dripping as Claudette's beautiful golden tanned fur was now covered in blood as Queen bit her and threw her down knocking her out. Fleet ran to his mate's side holding her as Queen grinned unsheathing her claws ready to finish both wolves off!

Nar's was able to stun King long enough to stop Queen as he ran over before suddenly being clawed in front of Fleet making her tear up as Nar's looked at his son "Fleet I love you" he stuttered before falling to the ground in front of Queen. Queen simply laughed as she saw Princess collide with her "Hello daughter" she smirked as Princess snarled protecting the two wolves behind her best she could as she saw King head towards a still downed Humphrey. "Runt help your dad" Princess shouted before Runt was pinned by a Rogue as Kate helped him fight the Rogue "where busy Terra" Runt called stunning King and Queen hearing Runt call Princess Terra.

Before King could get any closer to Humphrey a pack of wolves dropped down "It's Tony!" Called Stinky being bit in the back before throwing the wolf on his back slashing the Rogues throat blood staining his fur. Tony and the pack of wolves started to help push the Rogues back as Queen and King ran to each other. "What do we do King" Queen asked as King started to back away "Alphas fall back" King called as Queen looked at King "Now Queen!" King roared as they ran into the tree line towards Jasper.

The pack howled in victory as Claudette suddenly came back around looking up at Fleet who was crying over his dad's dead body as she got to her feet and hugged him tightly letting him cry into her fur. Tony and Stinky ran over to Humphrey helping him up as Kate walked to him smiling he was okay as Stinky nodded his head leaving the married couple time to finally reunite.

"Kate I" Humphrey started before being slapped in the face by her "That's for being a hero and getting hurt" Kate snapped making Humphrey look down before Kate tackled him softly "And this is for being alive" she said kissing him softly as Tony and a black furred wolf with Green eyes walked over. "Ahem" Tony said grabbing the attention of the couple "This is Brian guys he's come from then central region" Tony said as both wolves got up and nodded at him "heard Jasper was over run correct" Brian said as both wolves nodded "very well your pack will need to come to the Central Region with us" Brian said confusing both wolves "but why" Kate asked making Brian look back at her "the rulers want to discuss this invasion and the law your pack broke" Brian said sternly making Kate and Humphrey look at each other nervously.

**Yes I have changed the story to 3rd person since I work better like this and this is my first ever real fight chapter so I'm not very good. Well what dose the central Region want with Kate and Humphrey's family find out next chapter.**

**P.S the poster for this Story was made by Omega Lilly **


	4. Central Region

**Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion**

**Chapter 4 Central Region **

Brian started to head back to the Central Region with the rebellion but the leaders where on edge since the central Region wanted to discuss the law they had broken with Kate and Humphrey being married and having pups. With this on everyone in Kate and Humphrey's family's mind they decided to all stick together.

They did not even let Princess or Fleet near their pups which annoyed them both massively. Anytime they tried to be with the one they loved they where growled at by Kate who was supporting Humphrey still with his injures. Brian was with Tony ahead of everyone as they walked towards the Central Region "Hope they can help us Brian" Tony said getting a smirk from Brian as they continued to walk though the forest towards their destination. Kate was happy to be away from Jasper for once by her husbands side she felt complete and with her pups now grown up she was perfect that all her family was safe with her and Humphrey.

"Mom why is it called the Central Region" Stinky asked since the pups had never been their and only stayed in Jasper or even Idaho where Kate fell in love with Humphrey. Kate simply looked at Humphrey who just whined from the pain as Kate nuzzled him in front of Brian. Brian snarled at the couple clearly annoyed and angry seeing them kiss each other "That's enough!" Was all he could say before Fleet and Princess jumped in front of the weak family. "How can you defend those infected freaks!" Brian snarled making Runt and Claudette growl at Brian "their freaks for being in love you ass!" Fleet growled seeing Claudette rub her head in his side lovingly as he defended her. "Your pack might be in danger Fleet but they are still toxic and I see they have turned you and this other wolf against your own kind" Brian said walking away from them as Tony just looked at everyone and sighed running after Brian.

"How dare he talk like that to us" Humphrey said as Eve walked beside them "I'll chat with him" She smirked running after the two males making the pack laugh knowing Brian would be sorry now. Runt however wasn't laughing and just continued to walk as Princess watch him walk on as she looked back at Kate and Humphrey who looked down seeing Princess walk over. "Why did you two call him what you did" Princess asked looking at Runt walking with the pack behind him "well Princess it is a very hard thing to talk about" Kate said a tear forming in her cheek as Humphrey, Stinky and Claudette licked and nuzzled her to comfort her. "Sorry Kate we didn't mean to offend you" Fleet said walking over as Kate smiled slightly at the two of them "Don't be you deserve to know since I'm sure you will all be family someday" Kate said making the two of them blush madly.

Kate laid Humphrey down as they both snuggled whilst Kate told them why their only Omega pup was called Runt. "Stinky and Claudette had been born just fine no problems" Kate started as she looked into Humphrey's aqua blue eyes making her smile "Humphrey was at my side like we agreed" she added getting a lick from her mate as she looked back to the group "It had been 5 minutes now and Runt wasn't out we where worried when he finally emerged their was blood and he wasn't" Kate couldn't continue before bursting into tears into Humphrey alerting the pack as well as Runt who ran like a bat out of hell to his mothers side to comfort her "Mom!" Runt called sliding on the dirt next to her. "She's okay son" Humphrey said holding her as Kate composed herself and continued "so when he wasn't moving we all thought he was dead I was breaking down it wasn't until Humphrey rubbed his back he started to breath and with him being the last one out and the Omega our pups we called him Runt" Kate finished making everyone look at Humphrey as he looked around "What?" He asked innocently. Before he could react Kate placed her lips on Humphrey making his tail wag as Runt nuzzled into Humphrey's side happily making Humphrey smile himself having his Omega son and Wife loving him as his other pups joined the hug.

Since Kate had burst into tears Brian had noticed this and ran over slamming Humphrey to the ground showing his teeth "you will not touch or kiss that female clear!" Brian growled before Humphrey could retaliate Princess tackled Brian and rolled with him as they bit into each other. Until Brian got the upper hand and threw Princess down knocking the wind out of her and stunning her giving Brian the perfect chance to attack. Princess looked over at Runt before Brian did the unthinkable and cut her eye out making her scream in agony as everyone backed up. Tony watched in shock as his old friend did what he did to Princess as she laid on the ground her eyeball beside her with her eye socket bleeding from the hole where her eye was.

Eve and the healers where now by Princesses side trying to help her as Kate held Runt close before he pushed out of her grasp and tackled Brian clawing his eye leaving a scar as he pushed Runt off and ran towards the Central Region once more with Tony running after him. Runt just growled into the distance as Brian disappeared seeing Claudette and Stinky run to his side as he growled whilst Kate and Humphrey went to check if they could help with Princess. "Wheo Runt we never seen you like this before" Stinky said looking at Claudette who put her paw on his making him stop growling and start calming down before turning into his sister whimpering as Stinky and Claudette held their young brother.

Soon Runt calmed down and walked over to his parents and the healers with Stinky and Claudette behind him as he sat with his farther watching the healers. "I'm sorry Runt this is all my fault" Humphrey said sadly looking away form his son just to be licked by him "dad you where showing your affection for mom it's Brian who did this not you" Runt said softly as Humphrey smiled at him "just like your farther" Kate said making Runt look over to Kate watching her mother work on princess. "You like her don't you" Kate whispered making her son blush as the family chuckled knowing he loved Princess as Kate and Humphrey left to calm the pack down and tell them to rest until they where ready to move.

After around half an hour Eve and the healers had done all they could for Princess as Eve walked over to Runt who looked up to his grandmother "well?" He asked as Eve looked at him "we have stopped the bleeding and put a patch on her with tree sap but her eye will never return it's impossible Runt I'm sorry" Eve said walking past him as Runt looked over to see Princess asleep as he walked over and looked at the patch on her eye which was made to match her fur making him smile she was safe. Kate and Humphrey had woken the pack as Runt helped Humphrey put Princess on Kate's back as they headed towards the Central Region once more.

After yet another few hours of traveling they finally arrived at the Central Region of Canada as what they saw shocked the entire pack more then when the Rogues invaded Jasper. The Central Region looked like a human city with den's all over some for families others which seemed to be trading meat and food before they could continue in they where swarmed by many wolves who had heard about Kate and Humphrey's story and wanted to see them in person as many wolves where talking to them Brian and Tony broke the crowd and bordered the pack to follow them. As they followed them to a big den which was obviously the Alpha den.

They walked into the Alpha den to see what looked like a court of wolves with the Alpha's of the Central Region in the centre of the den as Brian and Tony went to one side of the Alpha's as they started the meeting. "Now what's this I hear about a Rogue pack taking over Jasper" the Alpha male said as Kate and Humphrey walked towards them "It's true King and Queen have taken over they have my sister still!" Kate said making both Alpha's look at each other before focusing back at the two wolves. "Execute Kate and Humphrey's Family!"


	5. Future Of Our Kind

**Alpha and Omega Rogue Invasion**

**Chapter 5 Future Of Our Kind**

"What execute us" Kate said completely shocked at what the Alpha male had just said as the guards came behind the family and grabbed Kate and Humphrey's pups. "You can't do this" Fleet snapped before being pinned down by a guard "want to join them Fleet" the Alpha said as Fleet looked up growling "I'd rather be with the one I love then never see her again you scumbag" Fleet said as the Guard pushed him with the others.

Humphrey hated seeing the Guards pushing his family around like freaks and he couldn't take it as he looked towards the Alpha male and growled starting to walk towards the Alpha male. "Your lucky you have no mate she would be disgusted with you throwing a family which is different into prison and sentencing them to death!" Humphrey snapped showing his teeth as the Alpha dropped down walking to Humphrey before clawing one side of Humphrey's face clean off making him fall down whimpering as half his face bled making Kate run over to Humphrey's side as did the pups. "You'll pay for that!" princess snarled making the Alpha smirk "oh really no one can stop me" The Alpha chuckled knowing their pack was outnumbered by his.

"Think again" a black wolf said before dropping down as a white female dropped beside him with a pack of 50 behind them "surrender the pack now and their will be no bloodshed" the wolf said making the Alpha growl. "Fine Guards release them" The Alpha said as the guards let the pack go before they left the den leaving the pack to look at the pack that had must saved them. "Thank's for the safe their" Kate said to the black wolf as he looked behind him "your friend was very persuasive" he said as the white female walked up to Kate to reveal her purple lavender eyes "Lilly!" Kate cried hugging her sister as Eve ran over herself to hug her youngest daughter happily.

Princess looked over to see Runt beside his farther trying to help the healers stop the bleeding as she walked over to Runt to see he was whining quietly as she pulled Runt into a hug. "It's okay Runt he's still here isn't he" Princess said softly making sure to calm him down more then upset him more as Princess was hugging Runt Lilly and the others walked over to them. "Oh my gosh Humphrey your face" Lilly said as the black furred male ordered his healers to help with him. "So Lilly how did you escape" Humphrey asked wincing slightly as the healers tended to his face "well thanks to Shadow here his pack tried to retake Jasper by force but was only able to take some of us with them" Lilly said as Shadow walked over to the group.

"So this is the famous united pack" Shadow said as Kate looked at Shadow "whats left of it" Kate said as Shadow smiled softly at her "Kate don't worry your pack members have been all over America and got reinforcements coming from all over to help" Shadow said shocking the pack making them all look at Shadow as Humphrey with help from Claudette and Fleet walked to Kate's side. "But why do you all want to help our pack?" Humphrey asked as Kate nuzzled the good side of his face as Shadow put his paw on Humphrey's shoulder. "Humphrey my friend the Omega who became married to an Alpha and made hybrids the entire wolf race knows you as a legend and when we all heard Jasper had fallen we couldn't let the future of our kind be destroyed" Shadow said strongly shocking the family.

"Wait where legends and the future?" Stinky asked as Shadow nodded walking to Stinky smirking "yes Stinky you your brother and sister are going to change our kind no more pure Alpha wolves their will be hybrids in our kind now" Shadow said looking at Runt and Claudette "I see we might have hybrids sooner then I expected" Shadow smirked seeing the two young couples blush madly from Shadows comment.

As Shadow was talking to the pups Lilly walked over to Kate and Humphrey "Kate where's dad and Garth?" Lilly asked making Kate and Humphrey look down "You didn't hear" Humphrey said making him sigh as Kate took over "Sis dad and Garth died when they took over I'm so sorry" Kate said sadly as Lilly started to walk around funny "I I need to be alone" Lilly said shakily as she walked into the main den to lay down.


End file.
